1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a locker by which the electrical connector can have a reliably secure connection with a mated complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939, a conventional electrical connector disclosed has a pair of latch springs 22 and 22A respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing 21 of the connector. An operating member 23 has a pair of latch releasing cams 23-4 located below angled portions 22-4 of the latch springs 22, 22A. When an operator pulls a pull tab 23-8 of the operating member 23 backwardly, the latch releasing cams 23-4 exert outward forces on the angled portions 22-4 and U-shaped claws 22-1 slip out to release a mated complementary connector. When the electrical connector is electrically connected with the mate complementary connector and the pull tab 23-8 is carelessly pulled to move rearwards, the electrical connection between the two connectors may be broken off. To overcome this problem, an electrical connector is needed which has means for preventing the pull tab to be carelessly pulled to move rearwards.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a locker assembled therein. The locker prevents a latch device of the electrical connector from being carelessly wrongly manipulated when the locker is at a close position. The latch device secures the electrical connector and a complementary connector together. Thus, a reliably secure connection between the two connectors can be achieved, without the fear that the latch device may be carelessly activated to cause a separation of the two connected connectors.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objective, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a base and a cover assembled together. A pull tab assembled to the base has a pair of arms. Each arm has a latch releasing portion at a free end thereof. A pair of latch springs is mounted on the base and cooperates with the pull tab. The latch releasing portions driveablly connect with the latch springs, whereby the latch releasing portions moves the latch springs outwardly. A locker has a pressing portion and a pair of locking portions. The locker connects with the pull tab and the locking portions abut against the base to secure the pull tab on the base in a front-to-back direction. When the pressing portion is pressed upwardly, the locking portions disengage from the base and the pull tab can be pulled rearwards. The latch releasing portions pull the latch springs outwardly to separate a mated complementary connector therefrom.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.